


Comfort Food

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, Food, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen helps an Abnormal find his place in the world and benefits greatly from their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**1989**  
For the first eighteen miles of the trip, he remained huddled in the back of the Jeep. The canvas top protected him from sight but he insisted on covering himself with a thick blanket just in case. The road was rough and uneven enough that Helen felt like she was riding a horse. She was grateful there wasn't a hardtop on the Jeep or else she would have a dozen welts on the top of her head from impacting it. She finally turned onto a paved road, their pursuers left far behind. She looked in both mirrors and then twisted to look into the back.

"You all right?"

He lifted his head, a fold of the blanket wrapped around his head so that it looked like a hood. She saw a glint of yellow, his eyes reflecting the light of the sun, and he quickly ducked his head again.

Helen smiled and gripped the wheel. "You'll never have to worry about those wankers again. You're free to do whatever you wish." She looked in the rearview mirror at the Abnormal's huddled body. "What do you like?"

There was just silence and a shuffling noise from behind her for a long moment. She was prepared to accept that he wouldn't answer when she heard his meek, quiet voice coming from the pile of blankets. "I like food."

Helen arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm certain that the Sanctuary can help you find a place to utilize those talents."

 **2005**  
Helen had never been in this position before. She carefully closed her notebook, laid her pen across the cover, and folded her hands on top of it. She looked up and met Afero's brilliant yellow eyes and considered her response to his request. She wet her lips, started to speak, and then fell back against her chair with a sigh. "You want to leave."

"If it would be acceptable by you, Dr. Magnus."

Helen had gotten the same request from the majority of Abnormals who passed through her doors. Those who were able to live on their own and exist in society without her assistance were given a small stipend until they were able to support themselves. It was a standard part of life in the Sanctuary, assisting one of their guests in the transition to living outside. Helen only rarely had to refuse a request, and never had she been tempted for such selfish reasons.

"I'm trying to be selfish, Afero." She smiled at him and shrugged. "I don't want you to leave, even though you've already stayed here far longer than necessary. You've grown into an independent man, and you could have struck out on your own years ago. I've been dreading this day because I simply don't know what we'll do without you."

Afero smiled. Helen had allowed him to use his culinary skills in the Sanctuary kitchen, preparing meals for the staff as well as for the other Abnormal guests. Helen soon realized that his true gift wasn't empathy as the people who captured him had wanted. He could sense a person's attitude and demeanor from just a moment of contact, which made him better than a lie detector for a weapons-dealer. But that was barely scratching the surface of what his true ability was.

He could speak to a person ever so briefly - exchanging pleasantries in the hallway was enough - and gauge their current mindset. When he prepared their food, he managed to tap into that emotion and translate it into the food. If someone was upset, their meal was a soothing balm. If they were happy, their feelings were elevated to near euphoric levels. Helen had more than once been accused of being high after eating one of his special dinners.

She had learned to be careful around him as well. In 1996, Helen returned from a mission on which she'd worked alongside someone with whom she had unresolved sexual feelings. She had suppressed them during the actual mission, but she stopped by the kitchen on her way to her office to request a bouillabaisse. Afero had whipped something up and she'd taken it to her office for a quick meal before bed.

The series of orgasms she "suffered" after the meal had left her immobile on the floor. The Big Guy had found her crouched behind her desk, one fist between her legs while her tongue lapped at the bowl for the last traces of soup.

And now he wanted to leave. She sighed and stood up, extending her hand to him. "The Sanctuary won't be the same without you, Afero."

"When I first arrived, you said you would assist monetarily should I decide to leave. Is that offer still valid?"

"Yes, of course. What did you have in mind?"

Afero smiled and raised an eyebrow.

 **Present Day**  
The man formerly known as Afero was now Alfredo, owner of the premiere Italian restaurant in all of New City. He had let his hair grow out to conceal the odd shape of his skull and wore tinted lenses in his horn-rimmed glasses to hide the glow of his eyes. He smiled when he saw Helen come through the front doors. The hostess had a very, very short list of people who were allowed to bypass her station, and Helen's name was at the very top of it.

"I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last visit." After their standard kiss on each cheek, he took her hand and guided through the dining room. "I've come to apologize for recent... liberties that have been taken in my name. There is no excuse for my staff's behavior. It's been a--"

"Very difficult year." Alfredo was looking down where their hands were linked, and Helen knew that he was getting a kaleidoscope view of what she'd been through in the past few months. He patted her hand and took her into the private dining room he had set aside specifically for her. The section was separated from the main dining room by a gauzy curtain. It allowed light in, but it was very difficult to see through it from the outside. A padded booth hugged the wall, surrounding the large table on three sides.

Helen slid into the booth as Alfredo lit the three sconces on the wall. A candle in the middle of the table was lit with a long match. He smiled at her. "Don't worry about the menu, Dr. Magnus. I know you well enough by now. I'll fix something up special for you."

"Thank you very much, Alfredo."

She settled against the back of the booth and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be wrapped in the warm cocoon of her own private area. She had tried to play it off as a joke, but she truly was irritated by Will and Henry attempting to usurp the booth for their own sordid needs. It was her home away from home, truly her sanctuary away from the Sanctuary. She shared so much of her life with then all; was it too much to ask that she keep a little to herself?

A waiter brought her a plate of braciole and she savored each one as its own separate experience. The meat seemed to melt on her tongue, spreading the soft cheese over her palate. She felt the weight behind her eyes lift, the tension from the base of her skull to the middle of her shoulders suddenly went slack.

She had just finished when the curtain was brushed aside and Alfredo delivered her meal personally. He placed a dish of acqua pazza in front of her and poured her a glass of wine. She could smell the garlic and lemon and took a small bite, moaning as the taste filled her mouth. "I've definitely been away far too long."

"I will not hold it against you. Just don't do it again." He bent down and kissed her forehead just above her right eyebrow. "Are you certain you are okay?"

Helen nodded. "My recovery has already begun in full thanks to you."

"Let me know when you are ready for dessert. I'll make specially for you a delicious zabaione served in a champagne glass with strawberries."

Helen's stomach leapt at the thought and she thanked him, determined to savor her meal rather than rushing through it to get to dessert. She took another bite of her dinner and closed her eyes. It felt as if she had been standing in a prickling heat, her skin close to blistering, and then she was splashed with a wave of cool water. She could almost feel the soothing coolness seeping into her pores, and her lips parted in a silent gasp of relief.

A part of her felt guilty. Kate, Henry, Will... they had all suffered alongside her. The journey into Hollow Earth had been an ordeal for them all. They all needed a break. Alfredo would whip up the perfect meal to alleviate at least some of their pain. She shouldn't have been selfish and come alone. She should have turned it into a team bonding experience, a reward for coming through the year unscathed and relatively still in one piece. She could call them, invite them to join her for dessert. She took another bite of her fish and closed her eyes, moaning as relief washed through her body.

Or maybe she could just bring them by for lunch sometime next week.

For tonight, Alfredo's belonged to her.


End file.
